A Box of Fire
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: Its Valentines Day, and everyone at the guild is super in love, except Lisanna, who didn't have anyone to share this special day with. Bickslow wants her to be his Valentine, but can he get her to even pay attention to him? Bixanna! (also hints of Nalu, Laxira, Gruvia, Gale, Elfgreen, Rowen, and some Frexus…)


**AN: Fanfic #2! Also another one-shot… But that's not too bad right? I know its no where near Valentines Day, but I felt like writing this. I also tried incorporating all of my favorite ships… also a crack ship for those of you who like to laugh… (and if none of you's like the couples, don't read it… or you can and don't say anything negative to me about them…) Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) Don't own Fairy Tail… Just this plot…**

Lisanna was depressed. But of course she was, it was Valentines Day and she had no one to share it with. She was hoping it was her that would get that huge box of chocolates that Natsu was carrying, but nope, he was walking over to give it to one of her best friends, Fairy Tails own Celestial mage, Lucy.

Lucy was a very nice girl and all, but Lisanna couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy whenever Lucy and Natsu were together, and she wished it was her beside him all the time instead.

"Yo Luce! I got you something…" Natsu grinned as he blushed a bit, handing the very large heart shaped box of chocolates to a slightly suspicious Lucy.

"Thanks Natsu! You're so sweet!" Lucy said as she opened the box and popped a chocolate into her mouth. She smiled as she chewed slowly, tasting the chocolate that was in her mouth, when she froze in mid chew.

"AGH! NATSU, WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THESE?!" Lucy screamed at him while fanning her mouth, which was apparently on fire.

"What? They taste fine to me. Genuine chocolate fire balls!" Natsu said through a mouthful of the spicy chocolate.

*sigh* "Natsu, if they were for me, but you know that I don't like super spicy foods, then why'd you give them to me?!" She said after she asked Mirajane for a glass of milk to calm her flaming tongue.

"I don't know, I thought you'd like them, I got the mild kind just for you!" he said as he popped another into his mouth.

"I'd hate to taste the normal kind of those…" Lucy muttered under her breath, while she watched Happy and the fire dragon slayer deluge on her gift. Happy then in under a minute of eating one of the chocolates, shot up out of his seat, and flew around the guild shouting: "AYE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!"

As Lisanna watched the hilarious scene, she sighed to herself. _He never gave me anything like that, and she didn't even like it! I would've pretended to like it at least…_ She turned to see the thunder god tribe walk in just then…

Laxus walked straight to the oldest Strauss sibling, brought out some lovely looking flowers and handed them to her. "I found these on our last job, I hope you like them…" The Lighting Dragon Slayer said to her.

"Oh my! Laxus these are perfect! I love them!" Mira said as she smelled the pretty looking flowers. "I'll give you a free drink on the house! In fact, since it is a special day today, everybody can have a free drink on the house!" She said to the rest of the guild.

Everybody cheered: "Thanks Mira!" and took a swig of their drinks (only if they had one of course). Lisanna then continued to watch as everybody else gave out gifts to their desired Valentine…

"Gray-sama! Juvia has made cookies for Gray-sama for Valentines Day! Juvia hopes you like them!" The smiling water mage said to Gray.

"Thanks Juvia. I got some thing for you to actually…" He said as he pulled out a small ice sculpture of a heart.

"Gray-sama! Y-you are too kind!" Juvia blushed as she took the heart and hugged him. "Juvia will put this on her dresser in her room so that she can see it everyday!" She ran out of the guild, clutching her now most prized possession, as a grinning Gray followed her out.

Lisanna only giggled for a second, but then frowned once more. The fact that she was drinking didn't help her become anymore happy as she looked around the guild at the other lovebirds…

"Oi, Shrimp. What're you reading?" Gajeel said to the reading bookworm, trying to look at what she was reading.

"Nothing Gajeel. Do you need something?" Levy asked as she closed her book. She wasn't really paying attention to her book, only at the other adorable scenes in the guild, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything.

"I uh… wanted to give you this…" Gajeel grinned slightly at the sight of the blushing script mage.

"Ga-Gajeel… Thank you!" She blushed harder as she opened the little box of chocolates. "Oh my! They are shaped like little books!" She squeaked.

"See Salamander! That's how you give a box of chocolates! You gotta think about what the girl likes! Not yourself!" The Iron Dragon Slayer shouted at Natsu with a large grin on his face.

Levy blushed even more at hearing him say that, and kissed his cheek. He then blushed slightly as he watched her read some more, taking in that wonderful book scent of hers.

Lisanna squealed with joy seeing that little scene. _Its about time those two got together…_ She thought to herself as she spied on her older brother trying not to insult Evergreen while giving her his gift.

"Aw, come on Evergreen! Be a MAN and take my gift!" Elfman shouted at the fairy loving mage.

"No! I won't! And stop calling me a man! I'm obviously a fairy…" She muttered as she flipped her hair.

"But you're a MANLY fairy!" He said to her. "Cant you look at my MANLY gift?!"

"NO! Especially not if it's MANLY!"

"Just look at how MANLY it is at least?"

*sigh* "Fine. But if it's something terrible, ill turn you to stone…" Evergreen muttered as she opened the box Elfman was holding. She gasped, and then blushed furiously. It was a new outfit that had a pair of fairy wings attached.

"E-Elfman! Thank you!" She said excitedly as she rushed to the bathroom to put on the outfit.

"I told you it was MANLY!" He laughed as he shouted at her.

Lisanna laughed at the sight. Her older brother was a bit weird, but equally loving too. She never even noticed that a certain seith mage was behind her, watching with longing eyes, wishing she'd look in his direction…

Freed was very pleased with the gift he had made. He looked to see that Laxus was giving Mira some lovely looking flowers whose wonderful scent overpowered the room. _Drat, maybe I should just wait till later…? Nah, better do it now while everybody else is distracted giving gifts and whatever else…_ He thought as he walked over to the pair.

"Hello Freed! Care for a drink? It's on the house for today!" Mira said while smiling, handing him a beer.

"No thanks, Uhm, hey Laxus, may I speak to you in private?"

"Sure thing Freed. Be right back sweet cheeks." He kissed the cheek of a now blushing Mirajane. He followed Freed into one of the back rooms, wondering what this guy could possibly want from him.  
"Uh, well Laxus, I wanted to give you this…" Freed blushed as he gave Laxus a box.

"Um, thanks…?" The Second Generation Dragon Slayer opened the box, looked at the contents wide eyed, shut it quickly, and ran out of the room terrified, back to the still blushing Mira. He didn't know weather or not the Rune mage was serious or if this was some kind of prank.

"Laxus, what's wrong?!" Mira asked him, as he blushed furiously, handing over the box that Freed had given him only moments ago.

"Wha…? OH MY GOSH!" Mira laughed as hard as she ever had as she held up the lightning bolt patterned thong that was in the box, for the entire guild to see.

 _Now that_ , Lisanna thought to herself, _Is hilarious!_ She fell to the floor along with the rest of the guild, roaring with laughter as hard as the Demon Take Over mage at the bar.

"Ugh… FREED!" Laxus roared at the Rune mage as they both blushed furiously, and Laxus walked out the door, grabbing the still laughing Mirajane, who was still holding the lightning bolt patterned thong. _Freed is SO dead…_ Lisanna though as she forgot how she was in a depressed mood before. She looked over at the cutest (and youngest) couple at the guild giving gifts to each other.

Romeo shyly walked over to the giggling Sky Maiden and her furious Exceed. "Don't they know not to show that kind of stuff in front of you, Wendy?!" Carla grumbled to her owner. "I'm trying my best to keep you innocent for as long as possible and they aren't helping…"

"Carla, relax. It was pretty funny… Even if I don't know what it was… Oh hi Romeo!" Wendy smiled at the young Fire mage.

"Hi Wendy! Happy Valentines Day!" He gave her a small bouquet of flowers, each representing a color of the rainbow. "Each color I made with different types of my fire! Red is the red fire, orange for the orange fire…" He told her all the different types of fires and what each did.

"Wow! Thanks Romeo! These are greatahahah… ACHOO!" She sneezed and all the flowers blew away, creating a small fire which Natsu decided to eat.

"NATSU-NII!" Romeo cried. "That was for Wendy, not you!"

"Its ok Romeo, they were pretty while they lasted…" Wendy said, comforting him.

"Thanks Wendy. Hey, you want to go check out that new candy shop they just opened up?" Romeo said excitedly.

"Sure!" They held hands as the two (followed by an overprotective Carla and Happy who was trying to give her some fish scented flowers…) walked out of the guild to head to the candy shop.

Lisanna thought she had gotten at least ten cavities from watching the adorable scene. _I remembered when Natsu and I were that age… Well maybe a little younger…_ She frowned at remembering those days, going back to her depressed mood…

Bickslow slowly crept up behind the youngest Take Over mage, and grabbed her and took her out of the guild, covering her eyes before she could see who grabbed her.

"GAH! Natsu…? Is that you?! Put me down!" Lisanna yelled.

"Sorry, wrong guy… and we aren't even there yet, so keep guessing…" A deep voice replied.

"Elfman…?"

"Nope. He was arguing with Ever, remember?"

"Laxus?"

"Why the hell would I be him?! He freakin ran out of the guild like a sissy seeing that thong!"

"… True…"

"We're here!"

"Oh right. Then who…?" Lisanna asked as she heard "Not Natsu! Not Elfman! Not Laxus! Guess me! Guess me!" from little flying tiki dolls only one person had…

"BICKSLOW!?" The youngest take over mage shouted. "Where are we?!"

"Shhh… Its ok, I'm not gonna do anything to you, your fine." The Seith mage said in his calmest voice, laughing a bit at the surprise in her voice. "Didn't you expect it to be me anyway?"

"Nope." She said sarcastically, while smiling. _Well, at least I like him… Maybe even more than Natsu… Nope, definitely more than Natsu… I wonder if he got me anything… wait, duh, that's why he's covering my eyes… I wonder what it is…_ She thought as she reached up to the big hands covering her eyes.

"Kahaha! Oh, alright, I'll let you see…" he uncovered her eyes, hoping she would like what he had made for her.

"Its… it's a doll…" She gasped.

"It's a doll! It's a doll! Do you like it? Do you like it!" Bickslows babies replied, while he eyed them, telling them to shut it.

"Oh I love it! It's so cute!" She said as she clutched the little tiki doll, smiling up at him. He made the doll like one of his own, and he had painted it with a smile and blue eyes, the same color as her own.

"Kahaha! I thought you'd like it!" Bickslow grinned as he stuck his tongue out, showing his guild mark.

Lisanna thought: _This was so nice of him… Maybe he's not as bad as Mira keeps telling me he is after all…_ While she blushed a bit.

He watched her as she blushed. _She is so cute when she does that… Maybe this relationship won't be so bad after all… If it ever gets that far anyway…_ He grinned down at her. She stood on her tip toes while planting a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed madly while his babies sang "I like her! I like her! She's so cute! Smile pretty! Smile!"

Lisanna giggled. "Can you make this one talk too?" She asked him.

"Sure. It already does actually…" He said while the doll flew to join the others while they sang "Laugh! Smile! Pretty smile!"

"Wow! That's so cute!" She smiled.

"Yeah…" He smiled back at her, wanting to kiss her badly.

"Kiss! Kiss! I want to kiss!" Bickslows babies said. _Shit! I swear, one of these days…_ But he never finished the thought when the take over mage went on her tip toes again, took off his visor, and kissed him.

 _I could get used to this…_ Both mages thought as the kiss deepened. When they had finished the passionate kiss, Bickslow told Lisanna how he had created his doll that he gave to her, while Lisanna held his visor, Lisanna thought: _This is the gift I get, a new guy to spend time with! This is way better than a box of fire…_ While they walked back to the guild, holding each others hands, both having the greatest Valentines Day ever by far.

 **AN: Well… What did you guys think? I really wanted this to be funny so… I added that part with Freed in… XD *blush* Please tell me what you think! (Btw, have any of you guys noticed that my transition looks like little *~* faces? I thought it was so cute!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off yet again!**


End file.
